Priestess
Introduction After his attack on Tenshia's house it was determined that Priest had gone too far. Dumpsterfire was not in line with the slaying of a child, but he knew something had to be done about their murderous and volotile member. As a result he ordered their new member Red to use his powers to remove Priest pre-knowledge he gained from The Professor. He also had flipper change Priest Gender, and he then sent Priest though Hatchling. As a result Priest was no more, and Priestess took his place. Priestess is considered the same member as Priest in Xifas. Despite this she is competently different. Without her pre knowledge she is far less of a aggressive person. Her young mind is no longer burden with the horrors of the world. She smiles more and generally moves to have fun over fearsome combat. However the same can not be said about her darkness. After hatchling Priest Dawn quirk changed. No longer did the particles put on the illusion of light. They instead now simply did their job of absorbing light and as a result it now looks pitch black. Another thing of note is that the Darkness is still as malicious as it use to be. While Priestess can hold it back, it will act as it sees fit. Appearance Priestess stands four feet and five inches. She has pink hair, and pale skin. She no longer wears the military unifrom she wore before. Now she wears a simple t=shirt, jean shorts, and sandles. Her light, has now become darkness. Her particles see no reason to hide their true nature. It is as black as the dead of night. Personality Priestess has a duel personality. Most of the time she is happy, smiling, and good tempered. However once someone piss her off the old Priest shows up. When she gets angry it is almost as if she switches personalities. She becomes ruthless, cold, and down right mean. She is nothing like her old self however. She won't outright murder you for the fun of it. She will however defend herself and others around her. If you threaten her friends however you can consider yourself dead. In that reguard she is the same, but with a different focus. Instead of her crazy being on aggression toward others it is focused on protection instead. There are some major relationship changes after this transformation. First and foremost Priestess considers Sakura to be her father now. Beforehand she refused to call him father and only accepted Machiya as her grandfather. Second she is a lot nicer to her siblings and does not treat them like dirt. Third She hangs around Saber more often. The two two become closer. Fourth she gains a desire to improve her own strength rather than relying on her darkness. Firve, she hates ichigo's guts. She remembers him kicking her, pretty hard, twice. Sixth, she is lin love with Yandere Adams. Yandere is her first crush. It is a side effect of her being placed under the Yandere trance That feelings of strong love left a lasting impression on her, due to it being the first time she ever felt that kind of love in general. Priestess loves sweets and vegetables. She hates meat. She loves the color pink, and despises the color yellow. Her favorite game is tag. Her favorite hobby is to fly using her darkness as wings. She prefers swords over axes, guns over bows, and fire over lighting. Vanilla ice cream is her favorite. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Reflexes Equipment Cell Phone Pen - actually a stabbing knife Blue Potion Green Goo Ball of Light Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Xifas Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Children Category:Anno Household